Support is requested for US invited speakers and contributing participants at the 3rd International Conference on Quantitative Genetics (ICQG) to be held in Hangshou, China during August 18-24, 2007. [unreadable] [unreadable] As with the 1st ICQG in Ames, Iowa in 1976 and the 2nd ICQG in Raleigh, North Carolina in 1987, the 3rd ICQG will be a comprehensive survey of the Current status of quantitative genetics. New technologies in areas ranging from genomics and molecular genetics to statistics are providing both opportunities and challenges for our understanding of the genetic basis of quantitative traits in human and other natural populations, the evolution of characters, and use for plant and animal breeding. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]